


Daddy's punishment~

by Rileyrosebell_universe96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Making Up, Naked Cuddling, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Punishment, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyrosebell_universe96/pseuds/Rileyrosebell_universe96
Summary: Peter parker is Tony starks mate and sub. One day he feels horny but Tony hasn't got time for him, because eof meetings and work matters, so he touches himself without permission and Tony has to punish him~
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Daddy's punishment~

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the characters are not mine, I just came up with this idea and wrote it in a haze so I'm very sorry if there are typos and grammatical errors. Please let me know, what you're thinking and if you got constructive critsisism it's very welcome as well, because I can only learn this way :)
> 
> Anyway English is not my first language but I hope I did it justice :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy a little A/O Starker yaoi and see you soon 😉✌🏻

A punishment from Daddy~

Peter knew he was in trouble, when Tony called out for him in the middle of a meeting.. Thing was he.. He was so horny today and touched himself without permission from his daddy so.. the best guess he was having, was that Tony would demand something from him in front of the guys he was having a meeting with.. to humiliate him… 

Tony could be very sadistic damn.. Peter felt a lot of different things as he slowly walked over to Tony's meeting room.. It was fear, a whole lot of that.. but also strange excitement. He felt thrilled.. 

His pulse was spiking as he walked in and everyone looked at him. Not because of their looks but Tony's.. 

His gaze was filled with anger, excitement and lust which made Peters knees almost give in.. his breathing quickened as he came closer, feeling his strong and feral alpha pheromones lingering in the air, teasing~

Tony didn't even had to say a word for Peter almost begging to suck his cock for forgiveness.. He couldn't possibly control the whiff of need he was exuding.. 

Tony's smirk almost made him moan, but he knew better.. 

Both stared at each other in silence, figuring out what the other was thinking.. The air inside the room almost visibly thickened and some of the poor businessmen inside started looking really uncomfortable.. 

"strip everything but your sweatshirt" was Tony's auditory demand and Peter obeyed without hesitation, not without a show of course.. Tony liked it and he preened under the attention.. 

"good boy" Tony purred as he just left on his collar and sweatshirt, demanded him to sit on his lap, more precisely on his dick.. Peter became even needier, squirming and shuddering but Tony held him still and just continued with the meeting.. 

Peter felt hot all over.. He was being used as Tony's cocksleeve in front of all this businessmen and.. and their hungry glances made it even more unbearable.. Most of them were alphas too and the arousal flooding Peter's Omega brain wasn't helpful as in holding in.. but he knew that this was his punishment and kept as quiet as possible.. 

But then oh then.. Tony started to play with his nipples too.. It was almost unbearable.. 

"you make one noise and I cage you up and won't let you cum for a day baby boy" Tony warned him by growling in his ear.. 

Peters body produced slick almost constantly now, feeling the rush of adrenaline from the pheromones in the room.. 

He couldn't hide, couldn't move, couldn't talk.. his face was fully on display for everyone.. Peter hated but loved it and literally prayed to god for the meetings ending as soon as possible.. 

To make it even worse, Tony decided it wasn't enough yet, so he nosed at his Omega gland and nibbled on it which finally made him mewl, quietly but desperately.. Peter wanted to cry.. Tony was pulsing inside and everything felt so good.. The angry alpha pheromones of the other Alphas after his noise, made him nauseous and he closed his eyes shut trying to focus on his breathing.. 

Luckily for him, Tony then ended the meeting and Peter could feel them walking out of the room.. 

He began to shudder excessively and flinched as Tony carefully laid his hand on his cheeks… 

An unspoken plea.. 

Peter sniffed and opened his eyes, to look into Tony's.. 

The expression in them hasn't changed and heatarrousalfear coiled in Peter's guts.. 

Despite Tony's cold expression, his movements were gentle and Peter started to sob and then cry.. 

"I'm.. I'm so.. Sorry Daddy.. I won't do.. I won't do it again" he hiccuped and trembled in distress.. Everything felt tight and he had a feeling he couldn't breathe.. He knew he failed his demand and he felt like he was a bad omega for his alpha.. 

Literally one horror szenario after the other played in his mind, until Tony pulled him closer and kissed him with rough passion…. 

It only lasted for a couple of seconds but it managed to stop Peter's spiral and made him look confused.. 

"You learnt your lesson baby boy" It was more a statement than an ask but Peter nodded, sniffling.. 

"I'm not mad anymore.. Look at me" Tony demanded in a much more gentle voice and smiled as Peter looked him in the eyes.. 

"I'm sorry" Peter whined again and hiccuped some more.. 

Tony nodded and hugged him, let him sniffle his satisfaction.. Peter always had been sensitive to pheromones and scents in general, so Tony knew how bad he must've felt earlier.. but he earned this.. 

"I love you baby. You're the best Omega someone can wish for. You're my sweet baby boy Hm? I love you" Tony whispered while drawing soothing circles and patterns on Peter's back.. 

Slowly but progressively, Peter calmed down and looked at him again.. 

"you're not mad anymore? I'm a good Omega for you? " he sniffed a bit.. looking hopeful.. fear still lingering in his eyes. 

Tony sandwiched his face between his hands and laid their foreheads on another "I'm not anymore, you're my beautiful baby Omega and I love you. good omega~" Tony purred and kissed him again.. 

The kiss went quickly more passionate and both panted in each other's mouth.. 

" Tony I need.. I want.. but.. but I made a noise.. I'm.. - " just as he wanted to apologize again, Tony stopped him by giving him another kiss, a quick one. 

"I know, but I only said that, because I didn't want them to hear your sweet sounds baby.. I have to admit, that I played unfair by nibbling on your gland and you kept it quiet too… so you have permission to come again, but just of you follow a demand.. Daddy wants his baby boy to cum from daddy's cock only okay? "

Relief flooded Peter's system.. Tony wasn't mad anymore, wanted him to come on his cock.. fuck yeah! 

Peter started to move his hips.. slowly at first, sensing Tony getting harder inside again.. 

Peter moaned deliciously and stabilized himself more, before going down harder and faster everytime he lifted up.. 

The squelching sound of his slick, wet ass and insides made both even hotter and soon Peter literally jumped on Tony's dick.. 

Tony let him doing the job solely, not moving at all, giving Peter his reward soon enough.. 

Only as Tony noticed he would cum soon, he grabbed Peter's hips tightly and force-slammed him on his cock which made both of them come.. 

"You want me to knot you baby? staying inside and breeding you?" Peter moaned in a hoarse voice and nodded, snuggled himself onto Tony even more. 

Tony hugged him, growling as his knot started to swell inside his beautiful Omegas inside, locked his cum in place.. 

Peter moaned too, feeling sated and happy.. 

Fortunately for them the meeting room, Tony held the meeting in today, was right on Tony's and his upper floor, so all Tony had to do, was carrying Peter in his arms towards their room and gently flop with him onto their bed.. covered them with their blankets. 

Tony then gently peppered his neck with kisses and whispered quiet praises in Peters ear, which made his lover all flustered and tingly.. 

Tony was still coming inside, given alphas had an enormous amounts of semen and enjoyed the afterglow with his mate. 

"I love you baby" Tony purred and got a sleepy laced answer from Peter.. "I love you too" 

Tony smiled and kissed him some more, before he whispered "sleep now baby, I'll hold you until you're awake again and then we take a bath together deal? " 

Peter just hummed and quickly fell asleep, feeling relieved, protected and loved again. 

For all Tony liked to tease and punish him, in the end he always took great care about him, leaving him flustered, happy and sated once more.. 

He earned the punishment today and as always, he told himself he wouldn't do it again, until next time, cause Peter liked to play and sometimes even enjoyed a good punishment~

With Tony in his thoughts he fell asleep and something that was guaranteed was, that Tony was on his mind when he would wake up again too~ cause Tony was his (soul)mate and he loved him dearly <3

~The end~


End file.
